


Freefall

by AXEe



Category: Frankie Drake Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Not Beta Read, Spoilers for Episode: s12e16 Out on a Limb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Post "Out on a Limb".     Frankie and Mary each need a hug...
Relationships: Frankie Drake/Mary Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Freefall

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR spoilers for "Out on a Limb", you have been warned. Enjoy! :=)

******

Frankie scowled as she kicked off her shoes and padded barefoot into the bathroom, the faucet squeaking as she turned it on and splashed some water on her face. Turning off the faucet, she grabbed a towel and dried off, smirking at her tired reflection in the mirror. She was pale, with noticeable bags under her eyes, and her hair could use a good run through with the brush.

Reaching up, she finger combed some of the more wild parts of her hair down, suddenly stopping as she recalled Jake Irwin reaching out to touch her hair, a disgusted shiver going through her at how _close_ he’d been; she’d been able to fend him off with a good right hook, yes, but other girls like Maxine, like Josie hadn’t been, and for poor Josie, the only way out of the situation had been off the roof of the club onto the pavement below.

How many other girls had Irwin made unwanted advances towards, Frankie wondered? Ten? A dozen? More?

Frankie was broken out of her thoughts by a knock at the office door. It wasn’t that late, but it was afterhours and the office was closed, so who could that be? Straightening her hair, she quickly crossed towards the main office door.

“Frankie? It’s me” Mary called out from the other side.

Smiling, Frankie quickly unlocked the door, pulling it open to smile at the other woman.

“Hi” she grinned.

“Hi,” Mary smiled back “I was just coming off-duty and I…I wanted to check in on you,” she explained “see how you were doing”

“I’m fine,” Frankie replied, but it felt like a lie. Opening the door wider, she silently invited Mary inside “something to drink?” she offered.

“No, thank you” Mary replied, settling down on the couch.

Deciding that she could use a refill herself, Frankie poured herself another glass of gin and tonic, only minus the tonic this time round, before joining Mary on the couch, smirking as Mary kicked off her heels and then took off her uniform cap, lightly tossing it onto the coffee table.

“Rough day?” Frankie wondered.

“More or less, yes,” Mary nodded with a tired sigh “I did some digging through the files about Jake Irwin” she explained.

“And?” Frankie asked.

“Well, at least four more women who all worked at the TipTop Club came to police about his…unwanted advances,” Mary began “all four were dismissed by the officers,” her expression twisted into one of clear discomfort “also, according to a very nice man who works with the New York City Police Department, who I talked to, apparently Irwin was doing something similar back home” she added.

“Maybe that’s why he came to Toronto,” Frankie reasoned “the heat was on him”

“Maybe,” Mary nodded, sighing heavily as she leaned back against the couch cushions before letting out a frustrated groan “I don’t understand this!” she complained.

“Understand what?” Frankie asked.

“This!” Mary waved a hand in a wide, vague gesture “I’m a mortality officer, my job is to uphold moral standards for the city and its people,” she explained “but, apparently, ‘moral standards’ only include prohibition and short hemlines. When a man… _forces_ himself onto a woman, suddenly it’s not a problem!”

“Well, nobody said that world was perfect,” Frankie reminded her, taking a sip from her drink “I think the war proved that”

“I…,” Mary shook her head “I just _can’t_ believe that,” she said in clear disbelief “I mean, my Father, his brothers—my uncles— _none_ of them would _ever_ do anything like that to anyone!” she bit her lip, looking down “…to someone like you, especially” she added softly.

“Hey, relax,” Frankie grinned “I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself” she dismissed.

“But can you?” Mary insisted “you said it yourself, you felt humiliated by what he tried to do, what if you hadn’t stopped him in time? What if he’d managed to overpower you? What then?”

Frankie paused, glass frozen halfway to her mouth, Mary’s words striking a cord. What if Irwin had managed to overpower her? Or what if their plan hadn’t worked?

Letting out a slow breath, she reached out, setting the glass down.

“You’re right,” she admitted “and I’d be lying if I said that I hadn’t been thinking those same thoughts for the past few days. But,” she shook her head “if I keep thinking that then he wins. So, I don’t think about it”

“But I _am_ thinking about it,” Mary murmured, shyly looking up at Frankie “I don’t want to see you get hurt”

“Hey,” Frankie reached out, gently taking Mary’s hands in her own “look at me, Mary, I’m fine” she urged softly.

Slowly looking up, Mary bit her lip once more.

“But are you?” she insisted, taking Frankie’s hands in her own, suddenly letting out a horrified gasp “Frankie! Your hand!”

Blinking, Frankie looked down, seeing the healed over scrape on her knuckles.

“Oh, yeah, got it when I punched Irwin,” she explained “its fine, doesn’t even hurt anymore” she dismissed.

“No, it’s _not_ fine!” Mary insisted, taking the other woman’s hand and holding it up to the light, turning this way and that. Seeing no other apparent injuries, she relaxed slightly, tenderly cupping Frankie’s hand in her own, her thumb softly stroking over the injury “I’d never hurt you” she murmured softly, so softly that Frankie almost didn’t hear her.

“I know you wouldn’t,” Frankie nodded, causing Mary to look up at her in surprise, her face quickly going beet red as she realized what she’d said. Smirking at Mary’s expression, she gave their joined hands a light tug, pulling Mary closer, before she reached up with her free hand to lightly cup Mary’s cheek.

“Would you consider this to be an unwanted advance?” she wondered softly.

“Never” Mary stated firmly.

“Good,” Frankie nodded “because, right now, I’d really like to kiss you”

“That’s good,” Mary nodded “because, I really want you to kiss me”

“Well then, how can I refuse an offer like that?” Frankie grinned, slowly leaning in and pressing her lips to Mary’s own, smirking as Mary eagerly, if a little clumsily, returned the kiss.

Pulling away for air, Frankie grinned, tugging Mary closer until she was laying against Frankie’s form as the other woman leaned back, the both of them stretching out on the couch, Mary tucking her head against Frankie’s shoulder, letting out a soft sigh of contentment as Frankie softly combed her fingers through Mary’s hair.

“Can we stay here like this?” Mary suddenly wondered.

“As long as you like” Frankie chuckled….

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
